


Late night moments

by thisiskindaembarrasing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, DNF, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugging, M/M, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiskindaembarrasing/pseuds/thisiskindaembarrasing
Summary: Dream is really tired but he can’t seem to fall asleep without his boyfriend being with him, that’s pretty much the plot
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Late night moments

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I really haven’t written many fanfictions so this is probably bad. Also I have no Orginal thought so this has probs been made a thousand times before but they’re my favourite to read  
> Disclaimer I don’t think they’re actually dating but this is pretty cute regardless

He had been playing minecraft for a couple hours by now. The soft glow of the monitor illuminating Dream’s otherwise dark room. The sun had set and night had crawled in without him realising. 

He leaned back swinging precariously on his chair as his character died once more on screen. ‘Dream drowned in lava’ the in game chat read and the sound of his friends laughter came through his headphones. They were testing a new plug in for a video that was supposed to be released next week.

“Dream, you still with us” George’s voice filtered through his sleep deprived brain  
“Yeah sorry just zoned out a bit” dream said with a loud yawn.  
Sapnap snickered “maybe you should call it a night oh tired one, you’ve been coding this pretty much all day and you need the beauty sleep...”  
dream contemplated this and decided that yeah he was pretty tired, he could leave his friends to figure out any other bugs that needed to be dealt with.  
“Yeah alright, night guys”  
The two other boys bid their goodbyes to him as he clicked off and switched off his computer. 

He dragged himself over to his bed, settling down among his cool sheets and attempted to let sleep pull him under.  
However it never came that easy for him, Dream’s sleep schedule wasn’t only ruined by his incessant gaming but also by his adhd brain refusing to let sleep claim him when he finally did settle down. 

He sighed long and hard into his silent bedroom before slipping out of bed and seeking out the only reliable method he’d found to fall asleep. 

Dream found himself softly rapping his knuckles against George’s door before walking into his boyfriends room.  
A smile slipped across his face as he watched George complain about something to sapnap still on call. 

Dream went to stand behind him and gently wrapped his arms around the other boys shoulders, nuzzling his face into the crook of the others neck.  
George smiled at him before quickly muting himself on call  
“What’re you still doing up clay?”  
He hummed before responding  
“Couldn’t sleep”  
“And what do you expect me to do about that” the Brit looked at him with a fond gaze which caused clay to blush slightly  
“Dunno” he mumbled into the shorter ones neck.  
Before he knew what was happening George was standing up and repositioning clay so that he was sitting in the chair instead before leaning back into him. 

Both boys ignored sapnaps complaints about being ignored as dream came to wrap his arms protectively around George’s middle and resting his head so that it hooked over the brunettes shoulder.

Clay let out a content hum before letting his eyes fall shut and finally sleep overtook him with his boyfriend wrapped in his arms.

George unmuted the call but made sure sapnap couldn’t be heard through his headphones so that he wouldn’t disturb the other boy resting peacefully behind him.  
“ sorry I had to take care of something” George murmured quietly into his mic before resuming what he was doing on screen.  
Sapnap and him continued to mess around until they deemed the plug in ready and both decided it was time to stop. 

George quietly disconnected from the call before turning his head and placing a kiss on the larger boys cheek. Clay made a happy sound in his sleep which made George’s heart positively melt. 

“Hey clay, we’ve gotta get you to a proper bed” he whispered.  
Clays eyes blinked up sleepily and he struggled to keep them open as the other tugged on his hand and led him towards the bed.  
They both collapsed into it and clay reached towards George so that he could pull him into his chest.  
“I love you” he murmured into the brunettes hair  
“ I love you too” was George’s response before they both dropped off into sleep surrounded by a warmth they never wanted to lose.


End file.
